Bleach The Movie - Phoenix Priestess
by Rico 94
Summary: Renewed Story. The Bleach version of "Fairy Tail - Phoenix Priestess". A mysterious girl enters Karakura Town and getting helping hand from a certain substitute soul reaper. As she gets clues to her past, a prince wants to sacrifice her for immortally.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail. This is set after Ichigo defeated Grimmjow.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Éclair and the Phoenix Stone

In an area of the Soul Society, a fire was lit under a statue of a phoenix. On the side of the statue, lays two states slabs. Each of them holds a half of a tiny blue stone. An elder stood in front of the fire chanting a prayer while several people were playing music and a girl, wearing a special clothing of the ceremony, performed a special dance. But in the shadows, a mysterious figure was stalking around the area, holding a dagger. One of the participants for ceremony noticed something's off and when he turned around; the figure stabbed and killed him. Then all of the sudden, arrows were fired at area, killing more of those involved with the ceremony. The girl looked in horror as she watched the massacre takes place and entire area get destroyed. The elder grabbed the girl by the hand, ran towards one of the slabs and recovered one of the halves of the blue stone. Then multiple arrows were fired at the girl. The elder stepped in front of the girl and took the majority of the arrows to his back as one struck the girl's side. The elder grabbed her and flash stepped out of the area. When they reappeared, the elder collapsed as the girl watched as a group of soldiers destroy what's left of the area and take the other half of the stone. The elder used what little power he had left and open the senkaimon. He told the girl to flee while she still can. He handed the girl the stone and told her with his dying breath to protect it with her life. The girl accepted the stone as the elder died and ran into the gate. As she was running through the precipice world, she was holding on to her wound to stop the blood loss. But the wound is already zapping her of her strength. She continued to run and finally made to the exit. A senkaimon opened in Karakura Town and the girl passed through it. After the gate closed and disappeared, the girl finally lost of her strength to keep going and collapsed.

* * *

The sun rises in Karakura Town, beginning a new day for the town. Ichigo slowly woke up, got out of bed, and changed into his school uniform. As he opened his bedroom door, someone was waiting for him on the outside.

"Good morning, IIIICCCCHHHHIIIIGGGGOOOO!" Isshin, Ichigo's father, yelled as he flew towards Ichigo trying to kick him. Ichigo closed the door, causing his father to hit it. Ichigo reopened the door and found his father lay out on the floor.

"Can't you say good morning like a regular person?" Ichigo sighed annoyed as he walked out his room.

"Your skills keep improving every day, my son." Ichigo walked down the stairs, completely ignoring his father.

"Morning Ichigo." Yuzu, Ichigo's younger sister, greeted her older brother as she finished putting breakfast together.

"Morning." Ichigo replied as he sat next to Karin, Ichigo's other younger sister, and in front of Rukia.

"Hey Ichigo." Karin greeted her older sister. "Dad tried to attack you again?"

"Yeah, one of these days I'm going to trade him for an alarm clock."

"Now, don't say that Ichigo." Rukia teased. "That's disrespectful."

"Shut up." Ichigo growled. After eating their breakfast, Ichigo and Rukia walked out the door and headed to school.

* * *

"IIIICCCCHHHHIIIIGGGGOOOO!" Keigo yelled, running towards Ichigo. Ichigo stepped aside, causing Keigo to trip over himself and slide on the floor face first. "Why did you step aside?!" he asked with tears out of his eyes.

"It's a habit." Ichigo said. "I'm living with my father."

Keigo sprung back up to his feet and said, "You could've slowed me down with clothesline like this!" Keigo tried to demonstrate and hit Chad in the chest, which to him felt hitting a brick wall. "Hey Chad." Keigo fell to the ground.

"You alright?" Chad asked.

"If that's your attempt at an apology, then I accept." Keigo snapped out of his daze and noticed both Chad and Ichigo walking away. "Hey don't leave me!"

"Ichigo!" A voice called, sounding like a female, as the owner ran towards Ichigo and Chad and stepped on Keigo in the process. "Sorry." She said to Keigo.

"Hey Tatski." Ichigo said identifying the owner as the three walked into the classroom.

"Nice impersonation of a pretzel." Mizuiro said, looking at his friend lying on the floor.

"Salted?" Keigo asked.

"Why not?"

"Ichigo, Tatsuki, good morning." Orihime said to her two best friends. Ichigo waved at Orihime as he went to his seat and Tatsuki walked towards her.

* * *

In Karakura Park, the girl was sitting under a tree, thinking about the events from the night before. She had amber eyes, brown hair which extends down to her back and is tied up and her forehead is framed with bangs. She is wearing an Indian sari with a white choli underneath. She pulled out the piece of stone that the elder gave her before he died. Then a little creature with a large head with a small tuft on top, small beak and round eyes, small wings, feet and a tail, wearing a turquoise shirt, flew towards her and landed on her lap.

"You." The girl said to the creature. "I was afraid you weren't going to coming back." The creature looked at her with sadden eyes. "I'm sorry. I know. You said you would stay forever."

* * *

In the seireitei, a captains' meeting is in progress. The head captain, Genryusai Yamamoto was in the middle as the captains of Squads 2, 4, 6, 7, 8, 10, 11, 12, and 13 were lined in two lines facing each other.

"An unusual amount of spiritual pressure was detected in a region east of the rukon district." Mayuri, captain of squad 12 said. "My department of research of development is conducting an investigation to determine the source. But the primary reports indicated that the blast is strong enough to obliterate one of the squad barracks."

"There might be reason to believe that it could be fraction of its power." Unohana, captain of squad 4 said.

"That type of power could pose as a problem." Jushiro, captain of squad 13 said.

"Yeah right, I'll believe when I see it." Kenpachi, captain of squad 11 said. "One blast can't be that powerful."

"At any rate, we cannot overlook it." Head Captain Yamamoto said. "That's why I've called all of the captains here. We need our best minds working together. This spiritual pressure does pose as a threat and it must be contained at all cost."

* * *

Back at the world of living, Ichigo and Rukia were with their friends eating lunch. As they were eating, Rukia's soul phone started going off, alarming them of a hollow sighting. Ichigo looked Rukia who nodded and the two left. They quickly got in their soul reaper forms and headed to where the hollows were appearing and saw an army full of them. They started fighting the hollows and destroying. As they defeated them, more hollows begin to appear.

"Damn!" Ichigo cursed. "The more hollows we take down, more of them show up." Then Ichigo got jumped by several hollows and they piled on him.

"Bankai!" Ichigo yelled, raised his spirit energy and destroyed the hollow that was on top of him. "Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo looked up at the other of the hollows. "You're in my way!" Then at high speeds, Ichigo started destroying the hollows one by one.

"Ichigo!" A voice called, getting Ichigo's attention. Ichigo looked at the direction of where the voice came from and saw Rukia. "Why are you using your Bankai raising your spiritual pressure recklessly?"

"Do you have faster way to get rid of them?" Ichigo refuted.

"Never mind that now, we got to finish them off."

"Here we go again." Then several hollow got shot down by spirit arrows. Ichigo and Rukia looked down and saw Chad, Uryu, and Orihime.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called.

"Why are they here?" Ichigo asked.

"It's starting become embarrassing that you still can't control your spiritual pressure." Uryu said.

"Let's make this quick." Chad said, as his arm was coated in a black armor. "We have to get back before our next class starts." Then Chad and Uryu quickly attacked the hollows that remain and easily defeated them.

"Thanks for helping out." Ichigo said, as he and Rukia landed in front of Uryu and the others. "Those arrows are handy when it comes when it comes wiping a large hollows."

"I didn't come all this way to be insulted, Ichigo." Uryu said, pushing up his glasses. "There's an unusual spiritual pressure in the air that I didn't recognize."

"Yeah, I feel it too." Ichigo said. "I bet that's what been attracting all of those hollows. Maybe Kisuke knows something about to it. I guess I'll see him after school." With that said, the group started to head back to the school.

As the group was heading to the school, they walked passed a girl wearing a sari with yellow bird like creature. Then the girl collapsed, getting Ichigo and the other's attention.

"Éclair, are you ok?!" The little creature asked the girl worried.

"Yeah, are you ok?" Orihime asked, checking on the girl named Éclair.

"Oh please, help us!" the creature pleaded. "You got to help my friend Éclair!"

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the soul society, a man with blonde hair wearing a crown and a royal garment, turned towards four people kneeling before him (two males, one person wearing a mask, and a female)

"So it's actually quite simple." The man said. "If I were to take my family's prized phoenix stone and reunite it with its long missing twin, something extraordinary will happen. Now it seems that the twin has been found and it's in the hands of some common girl. My principality of Veronica is soon to celebrate 400 year of existence. And my wish to put these sacred stones together in the ceremony and dazzle my adoring subjects with a spectacle to follow. What a better display of power than perform the impossible before their very eyes."

"We will gladly aid in this endeavor Lord Crème." A man with silver hair said. "How?"

"You have but one task." The man named Crème said. "I asked you, the Carbuncle guild to take the stone from that lowly wretch and bring it to me. You'll be rewarded handsomely. See that our 400th anniversary is a success and you'll get 400 million."

* * *

In the Rukon District, the group known as Carbuncle was at a bar thinking about their mission and the award for completing it.

"400 million is a lot of money." The muscular man with orange hair said.

"Yes indeed." The woman with blonde hair said. "All for snatching up a jewel from a girl at the behalf of the boy duke. Apparently, the boy has more money than common sense."

"I'll take some of it off his hands."

"Go Chase." The man with silver hair said to his masked companion and the masked one left. The silver haired man opened his eyes and said. "The Phoenix Stone. We are both the glittering garnet jewel and the creatures that lurk in the shadows. And when this is done, we shall be considerably richer." The man raised his glass and the three had a toast.

To be continued…


End file.
